Shooting Star
by elang4
Summary: This is based on the Shooting Star episode but with the season 3 cast. There is an actual shooter as well. See what happens when he forces his way into the choir room.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been watching lots of Glee episodes recently and got inspired to write this. I was thinking about how the Shooting Star episode would have gone if it happened in Season 3 with the old cast. So here's the first chapter! :)**

Chapter 1

"Look, you're not in the Warblers anymore." Finn said. "We do things different here."

"I'm just making a suggestion!" Blaine exclaimed, annoyed that Finn had to keep getting him down.

"Ok guys, cool it!" Mr Schuester said trying to diffuse the tension.

"Oh just forget it!" Blaine said heading for the door.

BANG!

Everyone froze.

"What was that?" Rachel said scared.

BANG!

Mr Schuester went and locked both doors immediately and turned the lights off. "Everyone spread out and hide." He said trying to stay calm.

"Were they gunshots?" Kurt asked.

"Come on, let's go sit down here." Blaine said leading him near the piano.

BANG! BANG!

Everyone jumped and a few of the girls started crying. Santana and Brittany were sat in the corner hugging, along with Puck who was trying to comfort them. Tina was next to Mike. Sam had his arms round Mercedes and Quinn. Artie was sat with them as well. Finn was holding Rachel protectively next to Blaine and Kurt who were holding hands.

Mr Schuester looked around the room at the students who meant so much to him. "Ok guys, start tweeting, texting. Let people know what's happening but don't tweet your location. Shooters have smartphones too." He said. "I love you guys."

Kurt pulled out his phone and texted his dad.

 _There's a shooter in the school. We're all in the choir room. I'm scared. x_

Blaine did the same and sent his brother a text.

 _Someone's got a gun in the school. I love you Coop. x_

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Blaine.." He said quietly.

"Shh, we'll be ok." He tried to reassure his boyfriend although he was terrified himself.

Kurt quickly felt his phone vibrate and saw a reply from his dad.

 _Be brave buddy ok? Is everyone ok? Blaine? I'm with Carol, is Finn ok? x_

Kurt looked across at Finn. "Finn.." He whispered. "Text your mom. She's with my dad."

Finn just nodded and started texting on his phone.

Kurt then replied to his dad.

 _We're ok at the moment. I'm with Blaine. Finn's ok. x_

Suddenly there was another bang and a scream and then they heard footsteps. Someone tried the handle of the door. "Open up! I know you're in there!" A man's voice shouted.

Everyone gasped, terrified. Suddenly they heard another gun shot and they realised the shooter was shooting at the lock. The door suddenly opened and a masked man came in waving the gun around.

"Take it easy man." Mr Schuester said. "Look whatever you want, we can get you. I'm sure the school can give you any money you want."

The man aimed the gun at Mr Schuester. "Don't move, don't talk or else I will shoot!" He said menacingly. He then turned to Kurt. "You! Come here." He said.

Kurt was terrified. He looked at Blaine pleadingly who was looking just as terrified.

"Move it now! Do you want me to pick on your boyfriend?" He asked pointing the gun at Blaine.

Kurt stood up slowly, his legs feeling like jelly and slowly walked over to him. The man grabbed him and pointed the gun to his head. "Anyone move and he's dead." He said.

Everyone was frozen to the spot. Blaine looked across at Finn who was looking as scared as he was. He desperately wanted to do something but he didn't want to risk anything happening to Kurt.

"W..what do you want?" Kurt asked quietly.

"None of your business! Now shut up!" He said. Suddenly the phone in Mr Schuester's office rang. He walked towards the phone and answered it keeping his gun pointed at Kurt. "Hello? Yes I'm the gunman." He said annoyed. "No, noone's hurt." He said looking round the room. "Yet. No I want $10000 in an hour and a getaway vehicle. I don't care if that's not enough time. Make sure you have it or I'll start shooting." He said. He hung up and then saw Kurt slowly taking his phone out of his pocket. "Hey! What are you doing?! I warned you not to mess with me!" He shouted.

Everyone saw him start to pull the trigger.

"No!" Finn shouted but before he could do anything Blaine rushed forwards and pushed Kurt out of the way. A gunshot rang out and Blaine fell on the floor. "Arggghh!" He shouted.

"BLAINE!" Kurt screamed collapsing onto the floor next to him. Blaine had been shot in the shoulder and blood was oozing out.

Everyone was in shock. Kurt quickly pulled him towards where they were sitting before and lay Blaine down on the floor with his head resting in his lap. "Blaine? Please don't leave me!" He cried. He looked up at Mr Schue not knowing what to do. "Mr Schue?" He said.

"Hey! You move and you will go the same way as him!" The shooter shouted, regaining his composure.

"Look, I don't have anything on me, not even a phone. Now you can shoot me all you want but I'm going to look after my student." He said.

Everyone held their breath as he bravely starting walking round the piano and knelt down next to Kurt and Blaine. "We need to put pressure on his wound." He said.

"Here, use this." Finn said, handing his letterman jacket over. His argument with Blaine now felt childish and he felt awful.

Mr Schuester nodded and took it, pressing it down on Blaine's wound.

"K..Kurt?" Blaine said weakly.

"I'm here Blaine. I'm here. Just stay with me ok?" Kurt said. "Please don't go to sleep. Just stay with me. You're going to be ok." Kurt looked up at Mr Schue with tears in his eyes. "He's going to be ok, right?" He asked shakily.

Mr Schue put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "He's tough. We just need to keep pressure on his shoulder." He said. He looked up at the shooter. "He's going to need medical attention." He said trying to stay calm. "You need to let him leave."

The shooter snorted. "No chance! It was his fault for getting in the way!"

"Look, let Kurt take him outside and get looked at. This is all going to end so much worse for you if he loses anymore blood. Please." Mr Schuester said. He then tried another tact. "Do you have a son?"

This threw the shooter for a bit. "Yes I do."

"Well how would you feel if this was your son? Please just let him go and get medical attention."

The shooter hesitated for a bit. "Fine. But you two are staying here." He said pointing his gun at Mr Schuester and Kurt. He looked around the room. "You two." He said looking at Quinn and Mercedes. "You take him. But if you try anything, I won't hesitate to use this again." He said waving his gun around.

They slowly got up and helped Blaine up.

"K..Kurt?" Blaine said weakly again.

"It's ok. You're going to be ok." Kurt said giving him a kiss. "I'll see you soon, I promise." He cried.

Quinn and Mercedes helped him out and all Kurt could do was sit back down next to Mr Schue and Finn, hoping that his boyfriend was going to be ok.

 **This is my first Glee fanfic so be kind! :p Hope you liked it! Let me know if you want me to continue it at all! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying it! :)**

Chapter 2

Quinn and Mercedes came back after a few minutes. Quinn went and sat next to Sam while Mercedes sat next to Kurt.

"How was he? Will he be ok?" Kurt asked her.

"He's in good hands. He's tough, Kurt." Mercedes said quietly. "Your dad was there. He said he'd go with him."

Kurt nodded and took Mercedes' hand. "He took the bullet for me..." He said quietly.

Mercedes looked at him. "It's not your fault, Kurt. Blaine will be fine." She said. She then looked over at the shooter who was pacing around. "We told the police everything. Where we were. They said they'd get us out." She whispered.

Mr Schuester looked over. "Well done." He said.

"We will be ok, right?" Mercedes asked him.

Mr Schue nodded. "I won't let anything happen to you guys. I promise."

"What the hell are you whispering about?! You better not have done anything stupid!" The shooter shouted pointing the gun at them.

"Hey!" Finn shouted. "Don't you think they may have been talking about Blaine? You know, the guy you shot!"

The shooter narrowed his eyes and turned to Finn.

"Finn..." Rachel said scared.

"It's ok.." He said softly, hugging her to him. He glared at the shooter. "Look, what do you want from us?! We haven't done anything. Just let us go! Or at least the girls!" He said angrily.

"You say one more word and a bullet goes through your girlfriend's head!" He said menacingly.

Finn fell silent and held Rachel protectively close to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Burt was sat in the ambulance with Blaine on the way to the hospital. He saw Blaine's eyes slowly open.

"Blaine?" He said softly.

"Burt?" He said confused.

"I'm here. You're going to be ok buddy. Just hold on.." He said. "We're on the way to hospital."

"K..Kurt..." He said worried.

"They're all still in the school. The police know where they are though. They'll be ok." Burt reassured him although he was terrified for his son, stepson and their friends.

Blaine closed his eyes again as he was in so much pain. They got to the hospital and they rushed Blaine off to surgery while Burt waited in the waiting room.

* * *

In the choir room, Mr Schuester looked around the room and knew he had to get his students out of there. It was his job to protect them. He looked over at Finn and knew he would need the boys' help.

"Finn.." He said quietly.

Finn looked at him.

"I need your help. Tell Sam and Puck to help as well. I'm going to distract him ok? Then you need to get everyone out." He said.

"But...that's dangerous. He could shoot you!" Finn whispered back.

"I'm going to have to risk it. He's not going to let us out anytime soon and if the police come rushing in, anything could happen." He said.

Finn took a deep breath but nodded and spread the message to Sam and Puck who agreed as well.

Mr Shuester took a deep breath and slowly stood up.

"What are you doing?" The shooter shouted pointing the gun at him.

He held his hands up. "I just want to talk." He said trying to stay calm, slowly edging himself round the room so that the shooter's back was facing the students.

Finn helped Artie get into his wheelchair and then slowly got up leading people towards the door. Sam and Puck did the same leading people towards the other door. They opened the doors and slowly ran out. Finn stopped though when he saw everyone was out. Rachel looked back. "Finn come on!" She whispered.

"I can't leave him.." He whispered.

"Finn..."

"Just go!" He said. "I'll be fine." He said.

Rachel didn't want to but she reluctantly left.

Finn looked back and slowly started creeping up behind the shooter while Mr Schuester was still talking to him. Finn suddenly tripped over the metronome that was on the floor though and the shooter looked back realised he had been tricked. He aimed the gun at Finn.

"No!" Mr Schuester shouted and tackled him from behind and a tussle happened. "Finn go!" He shouted. "I mean it!"

Finn was hesitant but ran towards the door. He was out in the hallway when he heard a gunshot. Just then the police turned up and stormed into the room. "FREEZE!" They shouted.

Finn ran back to the room and he saw Mr Schuester lying on the floor, not moving. "No..." He said.

 **Hope you liked it! Some more drama in this chapter! Let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I'm so overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I'm getting. Thank you so much! :)**

Chapter 3

The police managed to handcuff the shooter and haul him away. Finn just stood there staring at his teacher who was still lying on the floor. The paramedics ran in and went over to him.

"Is he going to be ok?" Finn asked.

"He's still got a pulse but we're going to need to get him to the hospital." The paramedic told him.

Finn let out a small breath. At least he was still breathing. "Can I come with you?" He asked.

They nodded and he watched them put Mr Schuester on a stretcher and followed them out.

"Finn!" Finn heard Rachel's voice as soon as they went out. "Oh god, we heard a gunshot and I thought..." She trailed off when she saw Mr Schue and gasped. "What happened?"

"Um...there was a tussle with the gun. The shooter realised we'd tricked him and was going to shoot me. The next thing I knew, they were rolling on the floor both trying to get the gun..." He said in shock.

Rachel hugged him tightly. Everyone was in shock in seeing their teacher being wheeled into the ambulance.

"I have to go with him." Finn said.

Rachel nodded understanding. "We'll follow you."

Finn looked round for Kurt. "Kurt, do you want to come with me? They're probably going to the same hospital Blaine's at." He said.

Kurt nodded and followed Finn into the ambulance.

* * *

Kurt and Finn got to the hospital quickly with Mr Schuester and as they followed them in, they immediately saw Burt sat in a waiting room.

"DAD!" Kurt said.

Burt looked up and the relief was evident on his face. "Kurt!" He said standing up and hugging him. "Are you two ok?"

They nodded.

"What happened?" Burt asked noticing Mr Schue.

"He got us all out." Finn said. "He risked his life for us..."

"Where's Blaine? Is he ok? Have you seen him?" Kurt asked.

"He's in surgery. He was talking to me in the ambulance which they said was a good sign. They said they'd get us when he was out." Burt said.

Finn sat next to them knowing he would have to wait on news of Mr Schue as well. "I had a stupid fight with Blaine before everything..." He said ashamed. "It was childish.."

Kurt looked at him. "You weren't to know this would happen...Noone did."

"I know but...I guess I got him all wrong...I mean the way he pushed you out the way..." Finn said quietly.

"He what?" Burt asked.

Kurt sighed sadly. "The shooter was on the phone in Mr Schue's office so I tried to get my phone out of my pocket but he saw me. He aimed the gun at me but before I knew it, Blaine had pushed me out of the way...He literally took a bullet for me..."

Burt was stunned. "Wow.."

Just then a doctor came out. "Are you here for Blaine Anderson?"

They all stood up. "I'm his boyfriend." Kurt said. "Is he ok?"

"The surgery went well." The doctor informed them. "We managed to remove any evidence of the bullet. It will take some time for him to heal but he should make a full recovery."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god! Can I see him?"

"Of course. He's just through here. He is a bit groggy at the moment so maybe only one at the moment." He said.

Burt gave Kurt a pat on the back. "You go son. And tell him we're thinking of him."

Kurt nodded and followed the doctor to the room. He went in and saw Blaine in the bed. "Oh Blaine..." He said rushing to his side.

"K..urt?" He said.

"It's me.." He said.

"The shooter..."

"The police got him... How are you feeling?" Kurt asked.

"Tired.."

Kurt sat down next to him and held his hand. "Get some rest then. I'm not going anywhere."

Blaine gave him a weak smile and closed his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile in the waiting room, Burt and Finn were joined by all the other Glee club members. Rachel ran and gave Finn a hug. "How are they?" She asked.

"Blaine's surgery went well. He should make a full recovery." Finn told them.

"Thank god.." Sam said. "Can we see him?"

"It's only one person allowed at the moment as he's still groggy. Kurt's in with him."

They all nodded.

"And Mr Schue?" Quinn asked.

"We don't know...They wheeled him off but...it didn't look good." He said quietly.

Everyone was quiet and then gradually all sat down in the waiting room, hoping that they were going to receive good news.

Just then, Cooper came running into the waiting room. "Where's Blaine?" He asked.

Burt stood up. "He's in a room down that corridor. Kurt's with him. He's going to be fine, the doctors said." He said.

Cooper let out a huge breath. "Oh thank god...I'm going to go see him..."

"They said it was only one person allowed but if you tell them you're his brother, I'm sure they'll let you in." Burt said.

Cooper nodded and started to walk off.

"Cooper?" Burt said.

He turned around.

"I'd just like you to know that Blaine was a hero today. He took a bullet for Kurt and for that I will be eternally grateful." Burt saind sincerely.

Cooper was stunned but nodded at him and then headed to his brother's room. He made sure it was ok with the doctor before letting himself in. Kurt looked round. "Coop!" He said and stood up and hugged him.

"Hey Kurt...so I hear he's going to be ok?"

Kurt nodded. "He should be." He said. He looked at Cooper. "I'm so sorry. If I hadn't been so stupid, he wouldn't have had to..."

Copper shook his head. "It's not your fault Kurt. Noone would have been able to stop him."

Kurt sighed but nodded. "I thought I'd lost him. In the choir room, there was so much blood..."

Cooper hugged him again. "But we didn't."

They went and sat next to him. Blaine slowly opened his eyes. "Coop?" He said.

"I'm right here little bro. I hear you're quite the hero.." Cooper said.

 **Hope you liked the chapter! Let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
